W40K: Battle for Krieg
by Xy-Guy
Summary: The hive world of Krieg, home to the infamous Death Korps is for the first time in 1500 years, under attack. The World Eaters descend upon the planet to offer their "Ultimate Sacrifice" to Khorne. But much more is planned for Krieg then is originally thought. What is in store for the Hive world of Krieg? And can the mighty Death Korps defend their home?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people. I'm coming out you with a new story about one of my favorite things. Warhammer! Yes, I know I'm going to have to update this AND my Mass Effect story but I can multitask. Unless of course there is a loophole. If this gets enough reception, I will continue it. Don't like it, it's going to be scrapped and deleted. Leave your R&R's. R&R's make me better with every post.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warhammer 40K. Although, i wish I did.**

* * *

Prologue: Chaos comes today.

* * *

Segmentum Tempestus. Region of the Hive World of Krieg. Home to the infamous Death Korps of Krieg. War has not been seen on this planet since the 40th Millennium to quell a rebellion against the God-Emperor. For a brief time, the people saw peace but only to struggle to survive in their post-apocalyptic world. However, the red menace of the World Eaters descend upon the plant, to offer sacrifice to their wretched lords. Though this is a rare occurrence, it is also the most horrifying for the World Eaters have not fought together since those days of the Horus Legacy. They're ships come upon the Krieg's home, the PDF mobilizes. It is only a matter of time.

* * *

High up in orbit of Krieg, the World Eaters' flagship, Death to the corpse, stands a figure, staring out onto the planet. It is clad in blood red terminator armor, it's cape made out of human flesh, just barely touching the floor. Images of faces in their last poses just before they taste death are imprinted among it. A heretic stumbles upon the figure, jittery and nervous. "M-My L-Lord...The Warband is awaiting y-your c-command to spill the blood..." The Chaos Lord smiled, his rows of jagged, sharp like teeth lined up. Tubes connected from his cheek to the back of his head. His optic eye clicked in satisfaction. A symbol of Khorne branded to his forehead. Trophies of all species lined his racked. The Chaos Lord raised his chainfist, revving to life as he stared at the planet.

"Mighty Khorne..." He muttered. "This is all for you, my lord..." He turned to the lowly heretic, the heretic was jittering and twitching with fear. "Begin departure. All dropships and teleporters active on order of Lord Ulgon." He raised his arms and head to the sky. "Let us begin our great sacrifice!" He yelled. His voice got deep and he roared at his loudest. "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE! DEATH TO THE FALSE EMPEROR!." Those that were within earshot, roared the same praise. The entire fleet roared at it's loudest. Dropships flew and teleporters powered up. The invasion was starting. But this was only the beginning. Lord Ulgon grabbed his Daemon Blade from the sword rack next to him before marching to the hanger. This was to be a great sacrifice. He would be damned if he didn't join his corrupted battle-brothers in the blood shed.

* * *

The dusty fields blew in front of the Krieg Sergeant as he stood on the mound. The wind blew softly, making his coat float lightly. Trenches have been dug and emplacements have been set. By the position of the Traitor Ships, their trajectory positioned that their main LZ would be the killbox that has been currently established. The dust particles clinged to his eye pieces of his gas mask. A distant hum and sharp noises were heard along with green flashes. He crossed his arms and put on a scowl. "They dare attack our planet...our home...Do they not understand, they could've taken us 1500 years ago? When we weren't as loyal?" A trooper called his name.

"Sergeant 93-324, our scanners have identified them as The World Eaters warband themselves. No doubt here for battle."

Sergeant 93-324 hardened his scowl. "So, they attack knowing the Death Korps would fall back to defend our planet." The trooper hung his head a little bit before uttering.

"Sir, we are only one Infantry platoon. There is no more than 200 of us along with the support of the local PDF."

"Trooper, you are just out of recruitment, am I correct?"

"Yes Sergeant. I do not hold us in doubt. But I am saying holding these traitorous scum shall be difficult. I have been taught that my feet shall not move back one inch not while I still draw one breath." 93-324 put his hand on the trooper's shoulder.

"You have been taught well, what is your number?"

"Private 166-854, sire."

"You shall see private, the Death Korps shall drive them back and we will stand over the hill on a mountain of their dead. Prepare your lasgun, trooper."

"Yes Sergeant!" He boomed and fell back in line in the trench. 93-324 looked over the horizon and saw the sun starting to set. Search lights flared off the PDF vehicles onto the field. He checked his laspistol and revved his chainsword. This shall be a long night. But in the Emperor's name, they shall defend this world to the last man.

Behind the trench, the beginning of the city of Kruik. One of the first cities to be destroyed from orbit during the rebellion and the within the city, was the entrance to the underground hive city that went by the same name. If they can't hold them here, millions would be dead. The ground rumbled as a distant echo sounded throughout the plains. "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!" It was shouted repeatedly until they finally arrived.

* * *

"Open fire!" Someone shouted and all at once, the entire trench unleashed their power. Lasguns firing all at once with the steady beat of the heavy bolter emplacements. 93-324 raised his sword and swung it towards the enemy, his squad roaring and firing. The heretics fell by the hundreds across the miles long trench but there was something odd...Where were the traitor space marines? Where they not the ones that relished in bloodshed? Suddenly, something was hittting the heretics from behind. That was their plan...let the heretics go first to distract them from the enemy Rhinos. Jario screamed into his vox-comm. "Enemy Rhinos! They're carrying the enemy Astartes! Leman Russ's and Heavy Weapons Teams, target them before they can deploy!"

The vox-chatter screamed to him. "We can't! Some are already out of the killbox! They're inbound to the trench! We'll destroy as many as we can bef-" A large explosion flipped a Leman Russ onto it's side. Another tank commander screamed angrily into his vox. "What the hell just did that!" The statement was soon followed by a gasp." Emperor protects..." Across the plain, a division of defilers charged, swatting heretics out of the way. The trench kept firing but it was becoming worthless. A decent amount of Rhino's had sped across the heavy weapons and fired into the line. The Death Korps Troopers took hits, bolter rounds shredding up and down the line as lascannons punched into their armor. The sounds of gunfire was silenced by the sound of screaming and revving. The Rhinos had been successful...they had delivered their cargo...The Chaos Space Marines were here...

* * *

**A/N; So what do you guys think? Feel free to correct me for I don't have much knowledge on the Death Korps or much about 40K other than the space marines. I plan on introducing other races soon if this gets good. Remember to R&R. Xy-Guy, out :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, hitting you up with another chapter. Much has been happening for me in the last...ever IDK. Whatever, I would like to thank the guys who reviewed, it really helped out as I didn't know much about the Death Korps and for some reason, my Warhammer Wiki keeps freezing. Despite the mistake, I am changing Jario's name to Sergeant 93-324 and the private to 166-854. I will make these revisions in the prologue once I get the chance. Just bear with me.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Blood shall spill upon the sand**

* * *

Sergeant 93-324 ducked his head and charged under the World Eaters Space Marine's arm, getting behind him while a chainaxe soared above him. The axe got caught in the hard soil of the trench stalling the Astartes as he pulled it out. 93-324 aimed his laspistol and fired repeatedly into the chest plate. The Astartes roared in anger and frustration as he charged into 93-324 before he can react. The shoulder armor knocking him over and sending a long crack along his left eye piece. 93-324 grunted as he struggled to get up but a heavy foot clamped down onto his chest. The Chaos Astartes pointed his chainaxe at 93 and smiled underneath his helmet. "Your blood shall satisfy Khorne you little worm even if I think that you not even worthy for my chainaxe." He hissed as he raised his axe. 93-324 closed his eyes and prepared for the ripping of flesh and bone. There was a loud grunt followed by a roar of anger and pain. 93-324 opened his eyes to see Private 166-854 and a PDF Soldier firing their lasguns into the Chaos Marine. The Chaos Marine revved his axe and threw it at the PDF Soldier, the axe cutting deep into his chest with blood gushing out all over the trench. 93-324 quickly got up and picked up his chainsword, swinging it up into the weak point of his armor: his armpit. The sword cut him apart as flesh and bone was torn away until his arm was nothing but a blood spewing stump. 166-854 quickly finished him with a las round to his forehead.

"166, what's the situation?" 166-854 propped himself against the trench and fired into the ever growing hordes of heretics. "It's getting from bad to worse Sergeant. We managed to beat back most of the Chaos Astartes but the Defiler Division is still moving and our Anti-Vehicle weapons are either crippled or preoccupied with the Rhinos." 93-324 promptly fired his laspistol before looking down and sighing. 166-854 looked at him with curious eyes. "Sergeant?"

"I don't know if we can hold this gap, 166. The situation is looking grim." 93-324 said sadly as he looked up and stared at a squad of Khorne Berzerkers charging across the field towards the two of them. 93-324 gritted his teeth and raised his chainsword into a swinging motion. "But in the Emperor's name, we shall not retreat!" 166-854 nodded with courage and aimed his lasgun. "It's been an honor, Sergeant." But unknown to 166-854 and 93-324, their roles were not yet over.

* * *

*3 Minutes earlier*

High above Krieg, A man looked upon the battered landscape of Krieg. But not just any man, an angel. An angel of death that was determined to not let Krieg fall. His name was Franileus. A Force Commander that had a deep respect and debt into the Death Korps. The bridge's lights glistened off his dark violet armor and his bright silver shoulder pads seemed to brighten the room. His hair seemed to droop to his eyebrows that, along with his face, was locked into a scowl. His vox caster that layed deep within his ear crackled as multiple gruff voices spoke.

"This is Tactical Squad Fredox, awaiting on go order."

"Tactical Squad Grodor, ready and waiting."

"Devastator Squad Cleansing Fire, all set."

"Dreadnought Malius, awaiting to purify."

"Assault Squad Gragnus, Chainswords thirsty."

Franileus' scowl morphed into a smirk as he heard his battle-brothers disciplined preparations. He turned to a nearby servitor, his smirk disappearing and replaced with a look of determination and seriousness. "Prep a Thunderhawk for my arrival. Inform the Command Squad to meet me in Bay 2."

"Yes my lord." The servitor replied in a usual monotone voice. Franileus' boots marched out of the Command Room as he gave the order into the vox. One that will settle this battle and decide Krieg's fate.

"All pods, launch at once."

* * *

93-324 reloaded his laspistol and aimed above the trench to fire his last amount of ammunition. The Berzerkers sprinting across the last stretch of land, their axes revved and screaming for blood. 93-324 revved his own sword as he said a silent prayer to the Emperor. The Berzerker made one final leap into the air, coming down like a red comet. 93-324 lunged forward, expecting to meet his combatant in battle.

BOOM BOOM BOOM

The loud sounds were heard as rounds expunged themselves into the traitor, his chest exploding and blood flying into the general area in front of him. His lifeless corpse falling to the ground with a heavy THUD. 93-324 was dumbstruck as he moved back, hitting the far end of the trench. A heavy footstep stomped a 7 inches from his head. A footstep that can only belong to the one and only. 93's courage returned to him as 166-854 pulled him up. They stared at the colossal giant, his dark violet armor dusted and his silver shoulders bright at the searchlights of the destroyed vehicles. Gold trimmings gleaming and shining. It's bolt pistol smoking and a foot propped on a rock. 7 others were behind it, putting disciplined sprays of bolter rounds into the Berzerkers, cutting them down where they stood.

"Sergeant...The Angels..."

"I know Private, the Angels of Death have arrived.  
The Angel of Death looked down at the Korpsmen, his finger pointing towards the field, his yellow eye pieces glaring into them..

"Move guardsmen! There is still a war to be fought!" He bellowed and raised his Power Fist. The Space Marines behind him moved and took up formation within the trench. 3 shouldering lascannons. The lead Space Marine put his fingers to his helmet as he spoke within the vox-caster. "Cleansing Fire is in position. Gragnus, what's your position?"

"Right above you." 6 flaming objects slammed into the large group of heretics in front of the Devastators. The smoke cleared to showed a black helmeted Space Marine clutching a neck. he threw him to the ground before stomping on the heretic's head. Leaving nothing by a red puddle. A Chaos Marine screamed and swung his chainaxe just to be blocked by the black helmed marine's power sword. The Space Marine kicked the Berzerker in the chest and loaded his plasma pistol into the torso of the traitor before shoving his sword into both Chaos tainted hearts.

"Majilious, glad to see you making your dramatic entrance." The black helmed sergeant chuckled." Majilious yanked his sword from the traitor's chest and turned towards the Devastator.

"After centuries of combat, you should know me by now. Glad to see you'll held the line for us Ureal. Now if you excuse us, we have heretics to purify." The sergeant said before his squad launched to another location of the trench.

"Korpsman, inform us of the situation." Ureal turned to 93-324. 93-324 stood up straight and told them all he knew.

"The line is falling fast my lord. The sudden charge of close combat troops took us off guard and destroyed many of our heavy weapons or put them out of commission. This is leaving the defilers an open gap to attack."

"Commander, are you hearing this?" Ureal put his fingers to the vox castor in his ear.

"I heard enough, move to that gap and delay those defilers. The Strike Cruiser will move into position for orbital bombardment. The Tactical Squads and Dreadnaught are moving to assist."

"This is Sergeant Hual, the enemy fire threw us off course a bit but everyone is on the ground. Moving to your location."

"Affirmative. Defend that gap, Cleansing Fire. Swift as a Sword."

"Swift as a Sword." The channel boomed and with that, the Space Marines took off running down the trench.

* * *

Made a new chapter, kinda overdue, don't ya think? Please review and tell me if I made any mistakes. Death Korps isn't really my strong point.


End file.
